I'll Love You in Silence
by AnimeGuera
Summary: 1xR Discontinued.... "She slid to the door 312 of her class and hurriedly opened the door. She expected the class to be disorderly and all the children scattered about, but to her surprise they were all in their appropriate seats."
1. Prolouge

I'll Love You in Silence  
  
Prolouge  
  
By Güera  
  
My Third Fic already, although I haven't finished my first one. I will, I will. I have it all in my head it just takes a while for it to get on paper. This fic just popped into my head and I had to type it. It is based on a novela (soap opera in spanish) that I watch. Names and situations have been changed to protect them but it's basically the same story. Hopefully it'll be good.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing (Wish I could) Or the Novel 'Te Amare en Silencio' I wish I could own that too. Sadly I own neither. Enjoy the fic and Review if you like it.  
  
"Mommy, why does my necklace say Relena and his says Milliardo?" Said a small little girl, barely over five years of age. She had bright blue eyes and shoulder length honey colored hair. She was very small, even for her age. In her arms she held a brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around it's neck. She loved it dearly as it was her first gift from the time she was born. It has become old and worn over the years but it has become more precious with each day. Milliardo, her older brother, looked at her. He was not very kind to her because she wanted her to be strong just as every older sibling does.  
  
"So, in case we get lost we know our names, stupid." He said matter-of-factly. He stood up tall knowing that he was much wiser than she and he wanted everyone to know. Milliardo was taller than his sister and possessed blonde, almost white hair. They had similar eye color which was blue and light blue. Their mother watched over them and tied Milliardo's necklace around him. She was as beautiful as her children were. She had dark brown hair and sea green eyes. Although not resembling her children very much, she was indeed their mother and she loved her children very much.  
  
"Don't call your sister stupid." She said harshly to Milliardo who quickly apologized. "Yours says Relena because you are Relena and his says Milliardo because he is Milliardo and don't you ever forget that, okay?" She said giving each of her children a hug and tucking them into bed.   
  
"Yes, mommy." She turned off one lamp but left the other lit because her daughter was fearful of many things including the dark. "Good night, mommy." Both children said in unision.   
  
"Good night children. Sleep with the angels." She said leaving their room and leaving the door slightly open for another of the many fears of her daughter. Relena snuggled under he covers and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to go blissfully to dreamland. But Milliardo wasn't quite as tired as she and so he sat up in his bed.  
  
"When are you going to get your own room and leave mine?" He asked harshly to his younger sister. Ever since they were very young they had shared a room, when Relena was old enough to get her own she refused. She was too scared of being all alone in one big room with no one to comfort her. That's when all of their sibling fights began. Milliardo wanted nothing more than to get away from his younger sister but she wanted to be closer to him. He pushed her away as kindly as he could but that wasn't enough. Soon he began resorting to insults that caused her many tears but she didn't want to be alone so she soon became indifferent to his frequent outbursts.  
  
"Mommy said I don't have to get a room. That I can stay here as long as I like." She responded to him not opening her eyes a bit. She wanted to sleep and she was going to ignore him if he tried to talk to her anymore.  
  
"Fine then twerp. I hope the bed bugs bite you." He said before turning over to face the wall and try to sleep. Relena did not fear the dreaded bed bugs because she knew they did not exist, she had once asked her mother. She instead imagine a dream and soon fell fast asleep.  
  
After everyone was asleep in the mansion, quiet reigned over the dark hallways. The stillness of the household was rare and unique. But soon that silence was broken by a gunshot. Then several gunshots. A glass window breaking. On the lower floor of the house a broken beer bottle caught fire and soon it spread to the curtains and the sofas. The front door was kicked opened by some men in dark clothing and a black masks. There were several men, each carrying a weapon. Some guns others knives. They proceeded to shoot everything in sight that moved and some things that didn't. Soon the entire lower level was wrecked completely. The gunshots made no sounds as they wrecked everything in the house. The men with knives cut up the doors and sofas. They avoided the fire starting in one room and went to another part of the house where several servants slept. The men in knives kicked down the door and the gunmen shot everyone in there, including the innocent children. Soon the room was filled with slaughtered individuals, blood covered the walls. The men left that room as it was not their intention to kill them but they enjoyed it none-the-less. They enjoyed the spill of blood, regardless of whose it was. They climbed the stairway to the second floor where the importang residents of the household dwelled. The room closest to them contained the very people they were sent to kill. The leaders of the Sanc Kingdom.   
  
The king and queen of the kingdom believed in total pacifism and were leading others into their circle. The evil men who wanted to take over the many countries who became part of the circled did not appreciate this act. They could not win politically so they schemed to win otherwise. By killing the source of the problem, the problem ceased to exist. The king and queen were dutifully asleep in theri shared bed. Unaware of the peril they were in. The men no longer needed to silence their weapons and disposed of their silencers. A loud gunshot rang through the no longer quiet air. Soon more rang out and hit their victims, not even allowing their screams to come out. These gunshots alerted many people including the children of the recently murdered. Relena was already out of bed as she wandered around after she heard a small noise. Her fear made her go check out the noise because she did not want to wake anyone who already thought she was a coward. She ran toward the gunshots trying to find out who was shot. The men, still in the room, turned to the small child standing in the doorway with her mouth open. They pointed their guns at her and she moved away, shocked, she saw her parents and tears ran down her eyes. She attempted to scream but no sound at all emitted from her vocal chords. She ran backwards trying to escape the men but they quickly followed and cornered the small child. "Do you want to die, little girl?" A man near her said to her in a menacing manner. She shook her head no but couldn't say a word. They carefully aimed their guns at her but before they could fire a shout was heard behind them and a much older child jumped at them. He was no match for them, regardless of that fact he wanted to save his sibling.  
  
"Relena, run!" He yelled to her in an instant, all the harsh words and insults melted away and all that was left was the love they had as a family. The man he had jumped one threw him away but Milliardo grabbed the mask as he flew away into the wall. Relena turned back to his brother. He was lying on the floor, unconscious. The man he took the mask from was angry at both children.   
  
"You little runts!" He yelled at them. He looked at Relena, she cowered in fear. She could see into his eyes. She saw the face of the murder of her family, a face she will never forget. Milliardo, on the floor, was not unconscious and rammed into Relena taking her down the stairs with him. They tumbled down, gaining great pains. As they hit the bottom, Milliardo pulls Relena up and pushes her to run.   
  
"Run!" Relena ran as fast as she could, still carrying her coveted teddy bear. She left her only brother. She ran fast and for a long time, not stopping for fear of being shot. She continued to run until she could no longer feel her legs, then she collapsed onto the ground. She fell on soft wet sand. And she just lay there, resting.  
  
Two young children walked on the beach, they talked and laughed. It was a young man and his sister. The boy had blondish brown hair with blue eyes. He seemed very innocent as well as his sister. She was the complete opposite of him. She bore dark blue hair, tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were deep purple. Although they hardly resembled themselves they were in fact brother and sister. They walked on the beach still laughing. Until they say the body of another young child. She was near the tide and the water was getting closer. A big wave was closing in, it hit her. She got completely wet and awoke, jumping up and looking fiercly around. Her round blue eyes searched for anything. The children ran to her shouting. "Are you okay?!" The girl did not respond only looked at them, somewhat fearful. She still held the bear, even more than before. Another wave came close to hitting her but she jumped back on to the sand. She sat there, looking aorund, not saying anything. The girl finally reached her before her brother did and cautiously came closer. The girl looked at her, terrified. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The girl continued to look at her, now confused and terrified. "Are you okay?" The girl looked at her more confused than terrified. The boy reached the both of them and tried to touch the girl but she flinched into his sister.  
  
"Are you okay?" The boy asked, almost yelling it. The girl finally understood. She put her bear on her lap and she pointed to her ear and signaled no.   
  
She couldn't hear.   
  
She was deaf. 


	2. To Find What is Lost

I'll Love You in Silence  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Find What is Lost  
  
By Güera  
  
Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind; therefore, winged cupid is painted blind.   
  
~~William Shakespeare~~  
  
First Chapter up and running! This isn't exactly like the novela but has the same concept.  
  
16 years later  
  
A young beautiful woman stood on the footsteps of a large mansion. Her long honey colored hair swayed in the slight breeze. Her bluish eyes filled with a detrmination she was known to possess. Her best friend, almost her sister, which had short blue hair and deep purple eyes next to her made some hand movements that the woman clearly understood easily and responded with more hand movements. Their hands moved fast with the experience of many years. The woman's best friend expressed her worry freely letting her friend see it in her face. But this was her decision, she wanted to do this.  
  
Her best friend lifted her hand to the doorbell, it stayed there, levitated in the air, hesitating. The woman was nervous also but she was determined as well and pushed her friends finger onto the button. A pleasant chime rang inside the house which her best friend heard but she did not. They stood there, not moving. The door opened to reveal an old gray hair man. He talked to them in a pleasant manner. "How may I help you, ladies?" The woman did not respond to his question only looked hopeful at him. Her friend opened her mouth to speak but hesitated on what to say. She looked at her friend and moved her hands again. The woman answered her hand gestures with her own. The pleasant man looked at them both strangely. He smiled again when her friend turned back to him.  
  
"We wish to speak to Mrs. Peacecraft." She said somewhat frightened as to what his reaction would be. He smiled and gestured for them to enter.  
  
"Please, come in. Mrs. Peacecraft enjoys company." He said still pleasantly and her friend exhaled a great sigh of relief. Both women entered the strange and huge house. Inside it was more beautifully decorated than the outside. Greatly gorgeous paintings and vases all aorund. The doorways were carved with excellent precision. So beautiful so splendorous, they felt unworthy of witnessing this gorgeous sight with their eyes. They looked around in awe and turned several times to view everything they could. The older man left to retrieve Mrs. Peacecraft, meanwhile another younger man approached to greet them. He was quite tall and distinguished. For a male his hair was also long, reaching almost to his waist. It was blond, almost white. His eyes bore into them suspiciously, their blue sensitive nature did not suit him at all. Both women looked up to meet his eyes, which looked kind.  
  
"What business do you have here?" He asked harshly approaching them even more. The women only looked at him, not answering.  
  
"Oh, Milliardo. Leave them alone." A woman's voice said from the next room. It was sweet and aged. The blue haired woman turned to the voice, while her friend stared intently at Milliardo. She was then grabbed by her friend. A stout woman of seventy or more years stepped into the room. She smiled at them. "Come with me to the foyer. And may I ask what are your names?" She asked them as she lead them to soem seats.  
  
All three women sat down and the blue haired woman began to talk. "Mrs. Peacecraft, my name is Hilde." She took in a sharp breath. "My friend is Relena." Mrs. Peacecraft did not react to these names nor seem surprised. Hilde looked at her friend which responded with some hand movements. Mrs. Peacecraft looked at them oddly.  
  
"Are you polititians?" She asked rather angrily.  
  
"No, ma'am. But Relena believes she is your," she hesitated, "your grandaughter." The older woman seemed to be a little astonished but she hid it well.   
  
"Please, this woman, my sister?" Milliardo said laughing as he entered the room. Relena did not notice his outburst of humor only stared intently at the woman expecting her reaction.  
  
"Don't insult them, Milliardo. Beside that is proposterous, Relena Peacecraft, my grandaughter is dead." She said quickly. She did not need another imposter waltzing into her home.  
  
"She is sure she is. In the newspaper when she recently disappeared they said she had on a unique pure gold necklace with her name imprinted on it. And that she might have her coveted brown bear with her." She took out a worn out old bear out of her backpack. It was brown and the left eye was popping out of its socket. A dark blue ribbon was tied around its neck, the ribbon was no longer tied correctly nor very new. "And also," She pointed to Relena's neck. there hanging around her neck was a gold necklace, not like any other. It spelled out the name Relena. Relena held her neck out so they could all see, Milliardo leaned in for a closer look. He touched the pendant and lifted it up then ripped it off Relena's neck. She was surprised and tried to take it back but Milliardo kept it out of her reach. "That's hers. Give it back." Hilde loudly told him.  
  
"Why doesn't she tell me to give it back to her?" He asked as he took a closer look at the pendant. He drew out a similar necklace from under his shirt. They were identical in every way, except for the difference in names, the necklaces were exactly alike. Relena made hand movements to Hilde, demanding that Milliardo give her back her necklace.  
  
"She is telling you. But you don't seem to understand." She said harshly to him, now standing up to look up at him. As menacing as his height was she had a fire in her eyes.  
  
"I don't hear her." He said putting his hand behind his ear to Relena's mouth. Relena set her mouth firmly and tried to control her anger. But unfortunetly control is not one of her strong characteristics and she stood up and slapped Milliardo across his face. He grabbed her arm strongly but she didn't feel the pain. With her other arm she pointed to her ear and signaled no then signalled talking and also no. She couldn't hear nor talk. "Oh, she's deaf and mute. Well then she's definitely not my sister. Relena was never deaf nor mute." He said tossing the necklace back to Relena, she struggled to catch the precious item. "That is clearly a fake." Relena made hand movements at him. Then put the necklace back around her neck. "What did she say to me?" He said to Hilde. Hilde sat back down again and comforted Relena.   
  
"She said that the necklace is real." She said looking down at the necklace.  
  
"How does she know what i'm say if she's deaf?" He said looking a Relena, who intently stared back at him. He then lost his interest and was leaving the room.  
  
"She can read your lips, you big..." Hilde was saying but Relena covered her mouth and pointed to Mrs. Peacecraft. "Sorry, your majesty." She said bowing her head a bit.  
  
"Why should I believe you, above all the other girls who came in here posing as my grandaughter?" The aged woman asked wearily. She was growing tired of the power struggle that arised from the murder of her son and his wife.  
  
"Because, ma'ma, this is your grandaughter. Me and my brother found her the day after she disappeared, she was lying on the beach holding the bear and wearing this necklace," she said indicating to Relena's necklace. "She was traumatized and that may be the reason she's deaf." Hilde said. "Look into her eyes. Relena doesn't want anything, no money, no power. Just to find her family and belong." Mrs. Peacecraft looked into Relena's eyes. There she saw something she never saw in any of the other girls. An honesty, a confusion, a longing. The others had greed and deceit written all over them. But her, she was honest. That's what made her different.   
  
"How did she escape?" Mrs. Peacecraft asked her. if she coudl answer this then she might be her grandaughter.  
  
"Escape?" Hilde said confused but Relena was already making her handmovements. Hilde looked at them carefully. "She says she can't remember everything but she heard a sound and went looking for the cause. She saw, she saw her parents, dead. And a man with a gun. Then she was pushed aside by, by her brother. He saved her." Hilde said looking at Relena. She had never heard this story before. "She says she has nightmares about, about the man."  
  
Another man walked into the room. Mrs. Peacecraft was listening closely to Hilde and looking intently at Relena. She believed them both. This in fact could be her grandaughter. Relena was still talking to Hilde, her eyes not focused on anything but just staring at the space in front of her. Her hands moved fast and soon they became to fast to be differetiated. The man touched her and she jumped and gasped. Hilde took her into a hug calming her.  
  
"Odin, don't scare my grandaughter like that." Mrs. Peacecraft said standing up carefuly and giving Relena a hug.   
  
"This isn't Lucrezia." He said looking at her.  
  
"I am convinced this is Relena, my lost grandaughter." Relena could not see her words but hugged her, that was all she needed to convince her. This was her grandaughter. Deaf and all. 


	3. Chance Meeting

I'll Love You in Silence  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chance Meeting  
  
By Güera  
  
Well, I love reviews. Ya'lls know I do. Thanks for them. And here's the second chapter, like I said this story is coming off the top of my head and the time of updated chpaters will vary. Maybe one day or one week or two. Who knows? But I'll try to continue fast so you can read it and send me those great things called reviews. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.  
  
"Congratulations, Relena." Hilde said directly to her. Relena smiled. (You finally did it. You've found your family.) She said in hand movements. Relena answered with another smile and more hand movements.   
  
(You helped me do it. Thank you) They hugged each other in a manner they were used to ever since their childhood.   
  
"Ladies, what would you like?" A waiter asked them both. Hilde picked up a menu, quickly glancing at the prices and food, she showed Relena hers and Relena did the same. They quickly chose a drink and gave the waiter their menus.   
  
Not too far away at another table, two men were talking. They were heatedly discussing matters that affected the people they know. One man was tall and serious. Talking only necessary while the other never seemed to stop talking. Both had dark brown hair, the silent man had it short and like it that way. His friend took a great deal of time in growing his long, long enough to make a long braid that reached to his waist. He smiled constantly at his friend but he never returned it.  
  
"Heero, why did you marry this woman in the first place?" The long haired man asked his companion.  
  
"I thought I loved her, but then I realized that I felt, I don't know what I felt. I just know it wasn't love. It was something else." Heero said quietly, gazing at his drink, pondering.  
  
"Like obsession?" His friend suggested. Heero gave him a glare that did not affect his friend at the least. He ignored him as he would anything else. "Heero, you know it's true. You can't deny me the truth even if you deny it yourself."  
  
"I am not denying anything." Heero related through clenched teeth.  
  
"If you don't love the woman, divorce her. Look for the one you will love." His friend said sitting back on his chair to enjoy the view of two beautiful women at another table.  
  
"Duo, do you think I'll just walk past by another woman and fall instantly in love with her." Heero said finishing his drink and grabbing his coat from behind his chair. He stood up and put his suit jacket on. A suit he favored to wear on days which he had to work at the embassy. His father had him work day since the day he was old enough to carry letters and deliver them to the correct correspondence. Each year had moved up higher in the importance of his job. Now he personally worked for the embassy itself as a representative to other nearby countries. He had become accustomed to travelling here and there, everywhere. He loved his precious country, and the more he left, the more he regretted to come back. His recent marriage with a woman he does not love takes its toll on his life, he does not wish to come back to that nightmare. As beautiful as his wife may, he does not love her. He might never. She, on the other hand, claims to love him more than life itself and the news of his betrayal would destroy her. His wife, is a beautiful woman. Her name is Silvia Noventa. Their courtship began when both their fathers introduced them at a gathering of delegates. As they were some of the children present they spent their time, playing and learning of each other. Soon after they became boyfriend and girlfriend, as the saying goes. After so much time spent together the only other step they had to take was marriage, and it was decided they should be wed. Now that is a decision Heero deeply regrets. "Besides, even thinking about another woman would be being unfaithful. I am still married."  
  
"Although that is true, it wouldn't be unfaithful if you don't actually love this woman." Duo said. Duo Maxwell. The cheery joke telling friend of Heero. He also works at the embassy, working along side Heero. They work as a team and hardly falter in doing their work. Although it may seem like the two loathe each other, they in fact get along very well. Duo is not married, unlike his friend. But he is always willing to go out one night and look for a woman.  
  
"Yes it would, Maxwell. If you were married you'd understand that." Heero said leaving some money on the table for the kind waiter. They then departed from the table together, heading for the entrance of the splendouras cafe.  
  
"Glad I'm not then." He said simply and put his arms behind his head, as he was known for doing.  
  
"You're impossible." Heero said closing his eyes and shaking his head. In that moment the waiter they had left a tip for was carrrying two drinks on a tray and Heero had blindly walked into him. The waiter dropped the tray he had on the unsuspecting Heero. He was bathed from in a lemonade and a cool orange juice that made for a refreshing afternoon. Not only did the tray fall on Heero, but so did the innocent waiter. He tumbled onto Heero for support but he was also a victim to gravity and both fell to a table near them. The very same table where Hilde and Relena were sitting, waiting for their drinks.Hilde screamed loudly as the waiter fell on her, but Relena could not make a sound as Heero fell in front of her. She only gasped. Duo watched as they fell, barely concerned ast the fact that they fell. He held out his hand to the waiter and helped him to his feet and then did the same to Heero but Heero did not take his hand. Heero was entranced by the face of the Relena who bent over him, looking to see if he was allright. He looked into her eyes. Her sweet innocent blue eyes. They showed concern and he could not look away from them, they seemed so familiar and yet so different. What could it be? But then a strong arm grabbed his and plled him up to stand. Heero stood and was completely soaked in drinks that would become sticky with time but he didn't care. He wanted to know the name of the beautiful woman that looked at him, that he stared intently into her eyes. The woman who possessed golden brown hair that reache dto below her shoulders. Whose lips were rose colored. Whose beautiful face will remain scarred in his memory forever. His friend tugged on his arm. Duo was asking if he was okay, what had happened and many more questions that he really didn't care about. He stared at the woman as if she was the only thing in the cafe. She stared at him in return but it was only for concern of his well being. "What is your name?" He asked the radiant creature before him. She looked down at his lips and then moved her hands swiftly. Signs he did not understand. He became confused with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, she doesn't speak." The short girl that was sitting at the same table with her said to Heero. He still did not understand.  
  
"Speak what? English?" Heero said to her friend but again attempted to speak to the woman. This time in French. "Comment s'appelle vous?" He said in a deep voice. Now the woman became confused. She did not understand him.  
  
"No, sir. I meant she doesn't speak at all. She's mute and deaf." Her friend said. "Her name is Relena."  
  
The woman, Relena, nodded her head in agreement. She then made more hand movements that her friend clearly understood and translated. "She says if you're okay because you were drenched in our drinks."  
  
"I'm fine." He said to her friend but it wasn't necessary.  
  
"She can read you lips." Her friend added but Relena spoke some more, so to speak. "She asks what is your name?"  
  
"Heero, Heero Lowe." He said directly to Relena. She smiled.  
  
"What a beautiful name, she says."  
  
"Heero, Heero. We have to go, now." Duo said tugging on his suit jacket but Heero could barely divert his eyes from such beauty but finally his friend won the battle and they left. Both Heero and Relena had thoughts about their meeting. Little did they know, they would meet again, very soon. 


	4. Decision

I'll Love You in Silence  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Decision  
  
By Güera  
  
Took so long, I didn't know how to end it. This story will be a challenge for me. There will be no different Point of Views like my other story. Maybe it'll be good. Hopefully it will be. Review!!  
  
Again the young women stood outside the door of the mansion. Only this time they knew their purpose and they knew what would happen once they were inside. No longer did they fear the people inside, nor were they nervous about the situation. They were confident or at least one of them was. Although she is now accepted as the lost grandaughter of the leader of the Sanc Kingdom, Hilde would not let Relena stay alone with these people. She believed in her country but she did not confide in people very easily, much less people she had barely met and were not well spoken of.   
  
The Sanc Kingdom has been in turmoil since the assassination of the king and queen, who were great and fair rulers. After their burial a power struggle ensued. Many leaders from other countries insisted on taking over a country without a ruler, but yet Mrs. Peacecraft, a widow of long ago, took control of the country. She was old and feeble but she would rule until a suitable successor was found. Many believed that successor to be Milliardo, the son of the king, but he did not rule. It is custom that a ruler will not receive the crown until he has found a wife and is wed. Since this prince would not find a wife for himself he would not take the crown.  
  
Again the aged butler opened the door and beckoned them inside. Both women stepped in and were immediately greeted by an elderly lady who indeed was Mrs. Peacecraft. She took them both in a hug and shed tears upon their meeting once again. Both women felt odd hugging this woman, whom they only met yesterday but let her have the pleasure of of hugging them.  
  
"Come in. Please. I want to tell you both something." Mrs. Peacecraft said releasing them both from the hug. She grabbed their hands and led them to a chair. Relean who did not see what Mrs. Peacecraft said was very confused. Hilde and Relena sat down, Mrs. Peacecraft sat in front of them both. To Relena she spoke very slowly. "I want you to stay here with me at the mansion." Relena's smile grew wider with each word Mrs. Peacecraft said while Hilde's grew less.  
  
"No! She can't." Hilde shouted immediately. She did not trust these people. Relena would not be safe with them.  
  
"I believe that decision belongs to Relena, not you." Mrs. Peacecraft said. She was determined to have her grandaughter very near to her, since she was gone for so many years.  
  
"Relena wouldn't be safe here." Hilde said arguing with her. She immediately covered her mouth after speaking. She was arguing with the Queen of the Sanc Kingdom. What was she thinking? She looked up at Mrs. Peacecraft who didn't seem at all offended by her outburst. She bowed her head to show her respect. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Peacecraft. I did not mean to offend you or anyone." Hilde said.  
  
"My dear, we live in a free country. You are free to express your opinion but I must disagree with you. This house is perfectly safe." Mrs. Peacecraft said calmly. Hilde sat back down but now she kept her hands on her lap and did not speak. "Relena," She said to the girl who looked only at the space next to her but turned to look at her. "will you stay here at the mansion with us?" Mrs. Peacecraft said. Relena looked at Hilde for her advice. She answered Relena with hand movements.  
  
(This is your decision. You need to make it.)  
  
(Help me Hilde, I don't know what to do.)  
  
(Do what your heart tells you.)  
  
Relena lifted her arms in frustration. Hilde would be of no help to her. She wanted Relena to make her own decision. But Relena was unsure about this whole thing. She was happy to be the grandaughter of a grandma but was it worth it? Should she abandon her life to live with the family she never had? Could she? Would it be worth it? No, she thought to herself. She stopped being pessemistic and began to think of all the wonderful things she could learn here. What her mother and father were like. She could find her brother. Find out more about the family she lost. There is more to gain than to lose. She would take her chances with the mansion. Maybe her life will improve with this change.  
  
Relena nodded her head. Mrs. Peacecraft was estatic. She hugged Relena tightly even more so than when she had arrived. "Welcome to your home." She said while still hugging Relena, so she didn't know what Mrs. Peacecraft had said. She released Relena of her hug and took her hand. Mrs. Peacecraft led Relena to another room. Hilde followed. There in a chair sat the man who accused Relena of being a fraud. He took her necklace and said it was forgery. Milliardo looked up at his grandmother confused. He thought she had gotten rid of the intruder.  
  
"What is that woman doing here?" He said looking at Relena with hatred in his eyes. Why was this woman intruding in their lives?  
  
"She is Relena. And she is my grandaughter." Mrs. Peacecraft said to him. Mrs. Peacecraft smiled. Relena did too.  
  
"What proof do you have?" He said still more accusingly. He stood up from his seat.  
  
"She has my blood, there's no other proof I need." Mrs. Peacecraft said to Milliardo. "If you don't accept it, Milliardo that is your problem. She is going to stay here." 


	5. Man and Wife

I'll Love You in Silence  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Man and Wife  
  
By Güera  
  
"Mr. Lowe, please look at me." A woman said to a young man staring into space. He did not react to the woman's words. "Mr. Lowe, please. Your wife is calling you." This shook Heero out of his day dream. In which he was dreaming about the beautiful woman he met earlier. The woman that didn't speak nor hear. But he had to call himself away from that dream to talk to his nightmare or better known as his wife.  
  
"What were you doing?" An accusing voice asked him. A woman came up on the screen. She had a head of very light brown hair with soft green eyes that did not match her personality. Heero took in a breath and tried to control and summon his pacience to deal with this woman.  
  
"I'm working, Silvia. That's what I do here." He said as calmly as he could without trying to sound sarcastic. Although his attempts did fail.  
  
"Don't be smart with me Heero. I'm sure you were with another woman. That's why you took so long in answering me. Where is she?!" She yelled at him. Her eyes filled with the fire of jealousy.  
  
"Silvia, calm down. There is no other woman here except Lucrezia and you know she's my secretary." Heero said trying to calm her wife down from one of her constant accusations. One day he would actually like to cheat on his wife so he would be guilty for something he actually did.  
  
"Don't lie to me. Lucia is beautiful, you were probably with her." Silvia said once again falsely accusing Heero. Lucrezia or known as Lucia is beautiful and kind but not a pleasant woman to be around while she is angry. But despite that Lucia already has herself a man, no one knows who he is and she won't reveal his name but she is deeply in love with him.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Lucia and I don't have anything. She has whoever she has and I have you." He said but thought it was unfortunate for him.  
  
"When are you coming home?" She asked again. She could not accuse him of that, so she tried a different tactic.  
  
"Whenever I finish working." Heero said. While thinking hopefully it will never end. He enjoys his work he does at the embassy. It is always enjoyable. He loves working with the people from other countries. His job is not really stated as a job, it's more of a duty for him. He does what is necessary to keep peace between the Sanc Kingdom and others. However hostility sometimes grows out of his control and the help from others is needed. That rarely happens, on the occasions it does occur, he always has others to help him. But now with the added immigration from Earth to the Colonies in outer space, more people start to resent the governments on Earth. They are more free on the Colonies, more rights are given to them. Or so they believe. Heero cannot communicate what he thinks is going on in the Colonies because he doesn't know, but he has heard the rumors and they are not good. Some of them say that the Colonies are secretly constructing weapons of masss destruction to wipe out all life on Earth. Others say that they are creating an army to overtake the Earth and make it their own. There is so much hostility between the Earth and the Colonies that even with help, Heero and the others cannot calm it.   
  
"When will that be? Don't tell me another war is starting."  
  
"Please Silvia. Don't even joke about that." Heero said to her. Another war would be horrible. So many lives were lost in the civil war they had. The kingdom was still recovering. Yet this woman jokes about that matter as if it was no big deal. "I have to work now. Goodbye." He said shutting off the screen and ending their conversation. How can he deal with this woman day after day surprises everyone, including his own family. Heero let out a deep sigh, he rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe his headache; it did very little to help him.  
  
"Heero, buddy." Duo said walking into his office like he was accustomed to doing. He saw Heero in his condition and knew immediately what troubled him. "Silvia called right?" He asked guessing the exact thing.  
  
Heero nodded but his headache did not lift. They had to leave and go home, though that's not where he wanted to go. He stood up and took his jacket, heading out the door and leaving his office. Duo began to speak of his day and Heero listened only to part of his words. His mind was troubled by other things besides his wife. Duo went home to his apartment and left Heero to do what he wishes, and was ready to cover whatever Heero said he was to his wife. Heero did not wish to go to his home and did not. He rather instead went to his only sanctuary he had left. The only place he did not allow his wife access to, despite her requests and pleas.  
  
Once at his sanctuary he laid on the bed, he knew so well. He rested a bit, as this was the only rest he would get. Silvia nags him all night and all day, making it impossible to ignore her voice. Although his mind was set on his wife, he dreamt of something else. Or rather someone else. A woman, beautiful and kind that spoke in silence.  
  
Relena. This name brought a smile to his lips as he slipped more and more into unconsciousness. Dreaming of her made him happy.  
  
After countless hours of restful sleeping, Heero realized he had to go home. Regardless of whether he wanted to or not. But as he got home to the mansion, where many people lived, he would not realized that in that same mansion the one person he was thinking about resided there as well. He walked up the stairs slowly to his room, dreading the incident that will result from arriving but knew it was his obligation as a husband to be with his wife, despite his discomfort.  
  
He arrived at his room, taking one more breath of freedom as he prepared to open the door into his prision, but it opened to reveal a very angry, barely dressed Silvia Noventa.   
  
"Where have you been?" She whispered at him. It was late at night, most people were sleeping, and although Silvia would not care enough for the others, she would not be disgraced by everyone knowing that her husband didn't come home.  
  
"I fell asleep at my apartment." Heero said calmly, he entered the room and began stripping himself of his clothes. His wife did not believe this story, despite it being the truth.  
  
"Who is she?" She asked as she closed the door and faced him. He ignored her and pulled off his watch. "Tell me who she is!" She said yelling in a loud voice, despite the other people in the mansion.   
  
Heero was tired of all her accusation and decided it was time for him to at least play a joke on her. "Fine, you want to know? Her name is Relena. Now shut up and let me sleep." It was a simple fib, although some truth did lie in that sentence. 


	6. Meeting the Mansion

I'll Love You in Silence  
Chapter 5  
Meeting the Mansion  
By Guera

Sorry for the yearlong wait. I need the break. I'm glad I finally got to update, Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage? will be updated maybe in a week or two, I need time and with Spring Break coming up soon, I might get ahead on my writing. I have so many stories I want to publish, and I will, eventually. I love the long review, thank you Bibliomaniac. I will answer your questions now:

Heero's and Silvia's relationship will be explained, maybe the next chapter. Relena is in this chapter, though Heero will not be (thoughts don't count do they?) Relena's character and past will be examined more, maybe a whole flashback chapter for everything. I doubt Milliardo can change, but maybe he will. This story will hopefully be long and with longer chapters. Thank you so much! I love reviews.

"Relena, I want you to meet the people who live here." Mrs. Peacecraft said slowly. Although it wasn't necessary for Relena to read her lips, she smiled.

Relena had stayed her first night at the mansion, waking up in a strange bed had at first scared her but she soon recovered her recent memory and felt no alarm afterwards. This was her new home. It was early in the morning, so she took her time in exploring the large mansion. There were two floors, the second floor had several bedroom, including her own. She did not know who they belonged to, only that some were empty. She enjoyed those the most. The first floor contained a library. she went there first, it was a dark room. The only light in them came from lamps, no windows anywhere. Dark pieces of furniture was scattered everywhere, al around, no order or function. They were just there. Cupboards stood against the wall, with several books. Large, long books. Classics, fiction, many assortments.

Next was the living room, which was much brighter. Windows were all around, early morning light shone in. Sofas and elegantly decorated chairs filled the room. This was where Mrs. Peacecraft led Relena to make her decision. A decision that changed her life. A decision that will lead her to somehow know more about the family, newly found, she never before had. This was not a plea for attention, she led a happy life but yet during the course of her youth she felt a deep fragment of her heart and life missing. Hoping to refill it for the better.

The dining room contained, of course, a table. And chairs, such a big table it was. All of the children Relena teaches could sit at this table a the same time. Here, like every other room in the mansion, was beautifully decorated with exquisite paintings and decorations. All the rooms began to look alike.

The kitchen caught her attention the most. It was somewhat simple, yet cozy. Much like her old home. She was not used to such riches and beauty all around her at all hours. In the kitchen sat an old man, who had opened the door for them when she first arrived. He was eating his breakfast. A young man sat as his side, talking to the old man excitedly. Who could he be? A petite woman was walking around the small table in the center of the kitchen with cereal in her hand. She set the place in front of the young man. She spoke something but Relena could not understand her lips, as she spoke a different language.

She was, as Relena later found out, Spanish. Her name is Rosa, she is married to Pagean, the old man who greeted them at the door. The young man sitting at the table is their son, Ricardo, Ricky for short. Rosa was a sweet woman with an overly kind heart. Pagaen is a sweet man, who smiles a great deal. Ricky is always smiling also, out of pleasure. He has short dark hair and is very tanned. These three people were a family. Small, but appreciated. These were only some of the people that lived in the mansion, there were many more.

Rosa spoke again to here, this time in English. She had asked if Relena wanted breakfast, Relena nodded. Rosa asked what she would like, Relena pointed to the cereal at the table. She would like some cereal. Rosa nodded and began to go for the dishes. Relena saw this and stopped her, she pointed herself and took the bowl from Rosa. Relena preferred making her own breakfast. She was not to be waited on by others. Rosa did not understand who this woman was, only knew she would live with her. Relena had the bowl, then served herself some cereal with milk. She sat across from the old man and his son at the table. they looked at her oddly but said nothing.

Ricky attempted to make conversation but Relena could only manage to nod or disagree with his questions. During a question she attempted to make them understand with sign language but it was much too difficult and lasting, in the end they barely understood her meaning. Relena gave up in their conversation and ate quickly to leave the room. She had to leave, she could not be late.

Although she intended to leave the house, Mrs. Peacecraft had other intentions for her. Relena left the kitchen and was found by her, she tried to make her understand that she had to leave, but Mrs. Peacecraft wouldn't see of it. Now, Relena was standing impatiently at her side while she introduced each and every single person that entered the living room. First was Milliardo, the first person she had met besides Mrs. Peacecraft also lived in the mansion. He doubted she was in fact the true granddaughter. in fact she had no other proof other than those artifacts. He claimed those artifacts were fake, despite their quality. He insulted her when he saw once again. He held out his ears as if to hear her better, Relena slapped him. This time Milliardo did not allow her the pleasure of it and grabbed her arm before it made contact with his face. She immediately freed herself form his grasp and stepped away from Milliardo as quickly as she could, still holding her wrist. Milliardo left as quickly as he came, not bothering to make conversation with Mrs. Peacecraft.

The next person that happily waltzed into the room was Lucy Lowe, daughter of Odin Lowe. She was a very sweet person, with short black hair down below her ears, her eyes were deep purple. They held a brilliance of true innocence, Lucy was barely becoming the age of an adult. she was still young and enjoyed every minute. At barely the legal age of making her own decisions, she loved living at the mansion. Relena liked Lucy, she seemed familiar, especially her eyes. Maybe, a long lost memory that desires to be resurfaced and remembered. Soon Lucy had to leave to go to a class, she attended college nearby still continuing her education.

Relena was soon getting anxious to meet others so she could leave to work. Relena needed to leave, not that she wanted to, but her job is important to the children as well as herself. The children she taught became like her own, their troubles became hers, their pain was felt by her. She needed to be with those children much more than they needed her to teach them. A motherly instinct overwhelmed her desire of knowing her true family and she freed herself from the tight grasp of Mrs. Peacecraft. She quickly addressed her apology so that it was understandable as possible. But as she turned to leave a body of flesh stood in her way.

"Well, well. Who is this?" Said an overly excited voice. Someone gripped Relena's shoulders tightly and directed her back to face Mrs. Peacecraft. This situation was getting exasperating for the new occupant of the household. "Mother, who is this?" Siad the woman in an almost accusing voice. Calmly the mother of this overexcited woman answered.

"Angelica, calm yourself. That is Relena." She dropped onto a nearby chair waiting for the reaction. The name, Angelica recognized the name, it was that of her deceased niece. It couldn't be her, its just a coincidence, were Angelica's thoughts as she looked at the person she had in her grasp.

"Relena who?" She said unconsciously as she noticed the features. Light blondish straight hair, with matching sweet blue eyes.

"Relena Peacecraft, my granddaughter." She paused. "Your niece." As soon as these words reached Angelica's ears she practically threw Relena as if she were some sort of acidic object burning her hands. Relena tried to balance herself but instead she slowly fall and for the second time that morning crashed into an occupant of her new home. Only rather than being treated like an object, she was greeted with kindness. The person caught her in a sort of hug.

"Oh, my." She said with a small laugh. Straightening Relena so she could stand, the woman smiled at her. "There." Relena stood there watching this woman, who she had never met before, helping her.

"Relena, dear, Relena."Said Mrs. Peacecraft but she couldn't hear her, finally a hand touched Relena on her shoulder to grab her attention and relena turned to face her; she saw what Mrs. Peacecraft had to say. "It's alright, Relena. These two are my daughters, your aunts. Angelica," she said pointing to the woman who believed her to be acid. Angelica Karin Lowe Peacecraft. Mother of two of her own and one of her husband and married to who she believes is a wonderful man in her moment of happiness. Her two children Lucy, who Relena had met earlier and Trowa. She is also stepmother of another, a son of her husband. A person who Relena had met before. Angelica with her dark blonde hair, squinted her eyes at Relena and her nose seemed to expand in length. Mrs. Peacecraft only faintly smiled at this and turned to her other daughter. ", and Alma."

The woman who had helped Relena smiled and held out her hand.

"You look just like your mother and just a bit like your father." she said to Relena. Relena let out a wide smile and hugged her fiercely. Relena then quickly let go, kissed Mrs. Peacecraft and waved goodbye. Relena exited the mansion.

"I wonder where she's off to." Mrs. Peacecraft muttered. Angelica turned and crossed her arms.

"Well, its obvious she's quite rude. Mother, how could you have let her into our home? She doesn't have the grace to be a Peacecraft; did you see how she was dressed in those rags, Alma?" Alma looked down at the floor.

"I thought she looked quite natural."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Mother, do you have any proof she's our niece? what if she's just pretending so she could con you out of some money/" Angelica sat down on a chair in the adjacent room. Both women followed her into the brightly lit room.

"I don't need any proof. I don't doubt her identity."

"We should submit her to a DNA test."

"That would have to be her decision. I have no intention to force her to do that."

Relena immediately ran out of the mansion. She began to close the door behind her; however, a young man in shorts and a muscle shirt came running up the steps and held the door open. A young woman came running up after him, heavily panting and blurting out incoherent sentences at the young man. Relena smiled and skipped down some steps down to the ground level. She ran off hurriedly to the side of the mansion. Jumping onto a nearby two-wheel vehicle, she sped off to the road with her clothes flapping behind her.

Winner School for the Hearing and Speaking Impaired

(Relena, why were you late?) A rushing Hilde "told" Relena as she ran to class. It became pointless to glance at her wristwatch, the class had already began without the teacher in the room.

(I'll tell you later.) Relena responded before Hilde entered her own classroom. Relena still ran down the hall. The sound of her shoes resounded on the hall walls, although she remained oblivious to it, as did most of the students. She slid to the door 312 of her class and hurriedly opened the door. She expected the class to be disorderly and all the children scattered about, but to her surprise they were all in their appropriate seats, staring at the person at the front. Only it was not their teacher, it was another person, a man. His blond hair shined in the light. He made signs to the students and they clearly understood. he turned to see Relena and waved lightly. She nervously smiled at him then at the class.

"I heard about your move, and I wanted to speak to you. I was talking to your class until the moment you arrived. They're very bright." He said to her, turning his back to the class.

(Quatre, thank you. What did you want to say?) Relena said with her hands, obstructing the class's view of them with Quatre.

He stepped behind her to her desk, disorderly and messy. He took a box from it and gave it to her.

"A gift, so you can keep in touch with me and Hilde while you live at the mansion." Quatre said handing it to her and smiling widely.

She took it and lifted the box cover. It was a telephone with a keyboard. She looked at it with wonder. She gave Quatre a questionable look.

"It's a telephone with a keyboard so you can talk with Hilde. She and I have one like it. I wanted you to have it, so we can keep in touch." He headed for her hand on the box. They touched and she allowed them, an image spurred in her mind. A man with strange blue colored eyes and brown hair smiling at her.


End file.
